Austria, You're The Piano Man
by Precious Marble
Summary: Roderich -Austria- works as the piano man at a local bar and as he works there he comes across some very interesting people from every walk of life. He creates a piece that everyone seems to relate to at this bar and he becomes a great attraction to it. ***Credit to Billy Joel for writing the song Piano Man, I in no way own the song!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**I decided to do a song fic for Austria! I never write for Austria, I'm as surprised as you are!XD Oh yeah, this is Precious!XD Anyway this may be a bit depressing-ish as I'm not in one of the greatest moods today...I'm actually a bit down. That's for personal reasons though, so yeah! I decided to write, I hope you enjoy! All credit to Billy Joel for writing this awesome song!

* * *

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in…_

Roderich smiled as his fingers gently pressed the keys of the upright piano, placed against the wall of the musty bar. The crowded room smelled strongly of cigarette smoke and alcohol. The many people at the bar gave it a sense of character and piano gave it a sense of life. As drunkards swayed to the music and the sober smiled sadly to the tunes, trying to forget what they can of life for a little while.

_There's an old man sitting next to me  
making love to his tonic and gin_

As he stopped playing and grabbed his own half empty glass of beer an elderly man, of Chinese origin, turned in his chair and smiled tiredly and drunkenly. Roderich looked over at him as he placed his glass back on the top of the piano and acknowledged the man.

"Do you have a request?" He faked an intrigued smile; most of the people around always wanted the same music it seemed. There wasn't much variety, the Chinese man nodded slightly and smiled, "Son, can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes… but it's sad and its sweet and I knew it complete. When I wore a younger mans clothes."

Roderich chuckled slightly and gave a small sorrowful smile, "I'll try my best." He watched the Chinese mans smile grow as he turned back to his table, took a sip of his own drink and spoke quietly to the other elderly man across the table from him, the latter carried a Japanese accent with him.

As Roderich turned back to his piano he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, using his middle finger to do so. They fell ever so slightly back into place; he took a deep breath and started to play. The tune sounded sad and sweet like the old man said, taking the sound of:

_La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

As he continued to play the crowd in the bar became fairly silent at first, only a low murmur of voices whom are of new visitors of the place. They themselves became quiet as well as they stared at Roderich, the Austrian, play the music beautifully.

First a few people started to sing along, creating words to a wordless tune and singing to the Austrian, then the bar was soon full of voices singing huskily and slightly out of tune but wonderfully for the mood. The man at the bar smiled softly to himself as he watched the men who were once hunched over the counter of the bar turned towards the piano and singing themselves, surprising each other and their own by doing so.

The crowd continued to sing louder as the tune went on, the chorus soon turned into these words that were constantly sang, and when it did come time for each chorus they sang the loudest they could've.

_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright_

As he concluded the piece he had to stand and bow, he smiled to the crowd of people who once were weeping and singing while it was played. He scanned the bar and sat back down on his bench; he took a swig of his drink and lit himself a cigarette. He started another tune. A happier one, to lighten the mood.

* * *

_**A/N:**_The end! Well the end for this part... I'm planning on making more chapters, I think you guys would agree with me if I said I should do the whole song, I know you would!XD Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think and what I could improve on. Laters! Precious is signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _Guten tag! Precious is back with part two! :D So yeah... I hope you all like this fanfic! I'm having a good time writing it, i love this song. I've been listening to it a lot lately... I dunno why...but I am!XD So yeah, and I found out Marble commented! I HAD NO IDEA WE COULD COMMENT ON OUR OWN WORK! THAT'S AWESOME! And dankeschon Marble, tis means a lot! :)

* * *

The Austrian wondered over to the counter of the bar and sat in one of the chairs and leaned on the wooden top, the bar man, Francis, looked over at him and grinned.

_Now __John__ the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free_

"You're supposed to be playing the piano, mon ami." He laughed as Roderich looked over at the lonely piano in the corner, "It can wait," He replied as the Frenchman poured him another beer. "On the house." He winked and leaned on the counter as well as Roderich gratefully took a drink of the alcoholic beverage.

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace he'd rather be_

Francis lit himself a cigarette then lit one of his own for his friend, without even asking if he wanted another. He sighed heavily and the Austrian raised an eye brow, "Something wrong?"

He said, "Roderich, I believe this is killing me."

_As a smile ran away from his face_

"Well I'm sure I could be a movie star, if I could get out of this place." He turned and leaned his back against the bar, his blonde hair that was held in a loose ponytail, slowly falling out.

"I'll play something for you." Roderich stood up and smiled at his friend; his friend looked at him from the corner of his eye and shook his head, "You can't play for everything."

"I can at least try to." Was his reply and Francis laughed quietly and turned to focus on the men hunched over at the bar demanding his attention.

Roderich sat on the bench in front of the piano again and sighed, not in a sad or frustrated manner in one that could only be described as calm and slightly happy. He placed his fingers softly on the white, false ivory keys and started to play the same tune from before.

_Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

The people around the bar looked up and towards the piano again, they smiled sadly at the familiar tune and swayed back and forth.

Francis smiled happily at the reaction, "He always does so well." He sighed amused.

He looked at the waitress who was currently on her break; she sat at a table across from a businessman who had rather thick eyebrows with shaggy blonde hair. The businessman was British as he spoke quietly to the waitress, who she was Hungarian. She was reading a textbook on politics, drinking her own drink of alcohol.

_And the waitress is practicing politics  
As a businessman slowly gets stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone_

The two of them also find themselves singing quietly along to the music being play, the wordless song now had its own lyrics and people requested it often. Roderich didn't mind playing it at all, he had created it and he loved the reaction it brought out of people.

He started the chorus again and he himself found himself singing along this time with the many people, his own voice blending into the husky, drunken voices. Even Francis started to sing, although he laughed at himself in parts, amazed at his friend works.

_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright_

Roderich smiled as he concluded the tune again, adding to the large numbers of times he has played the piece.

* * *

So yeah, Austria can now sing! *nods* And France, England and Hungary make an appearance in this chapter! Woot!XD Anyway I hope you enjoyed, review bitte und danke! If you review I'll give you all hugs! BECAUSE THE WORLD DESERVES MORE HUGS! Anyway... I'll leave you guys be. I do not in anyway own Hetalia or the song Piano Man all credit to the awesome creators!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** _I'm afraid this is the last chapter. *sad smile* But I'm quite proud of this little fic! I hope you like it, I give credit to youtube for giving me the idea!XD But anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

Ludwig walked into the bar silently, closing the wood and glass door behind himself quietly. He looked around the bar and made his way over to the counter, "Salut, Ludwig!" Francis greeted him laughingly, "I would like a beer." He ordered emotionlessly and Francis nodded with a smile, "Roderich is just finishing playing for the moment, want to get him over here?" He spoke with his thick French accent and the German looked over at the pianist.

"How long has he been working here?"

" As long as I have, I believe… a few years." The German nodded and watched Roderich's expression as he caught his attention. He grabbed his empty glass and rushed over to Ludwig. "Guten tag. Long time no see!" He plopped down in the seat next to him and handed Francis the empty glass.

Ludwig grabbed his own filled glass of beer and nodded, "I thought I'd drop by."

_Now __Paul__ is a real-estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife_

"It's good to see you. Have you been talking to Gilbert lately?"

"I have, yes." The German nodded, thinking of his brother and Roderich's and Francis's friend. They hadn't seen him in a long while.

_And he's talking with __Davy__, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life_

"How's he been?" Francis asked, leaning on the counter and lighting himself a cigarette.

"He's doing fine." He didn't elaborate on the topic and Roderich shrugged it off and grabbed his now re-filled drink. "Thank you, Francis."

"Free drinks are always the best, mon ami!" He chuckled and watched as the Hungarian waitress rushed behind the bar with tray in hand filling more drinks for the group of men in the corner laughing.

"Hurry, Elisaveta, before they cause a fight!" Francis mocked the boss, the waitress glared at him and rushed passed without even uttering a word to him.

The German took a sip of his drink and looked over at the Austrian, "I would like to hear you play. I haven't heard it in a while."

"Any requests?"

"Just something to let me forget life for a while."

Roderich nodded and stood up, making his way over to the piano, drink in hand. He took one last sip before he started to play.

The same tune as before, but slightly different, he had tweaked the beginning a bit to give it a formal introduction instead of going straight to the chorus.

"He always plays this one," Francis smiled sadly, "I quite like it."

The German nodded in agreement, "It's nice."

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

A blonde haired, blue eyed young man with glasses came down the stairs from the office above; it was the manager of the bar. Alfred F. Jones, a fairly popular man from America, he looked around the bar at the large crowd and over to the Austrian with a smile.

_And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while_

Roderich got more into his playing and people started to stand from their seats and smile widely,

_And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer_

Ludwig got up and with the number of other people and pushed through the crowd of people surrounding the piano and the pianist, he shoved a piece of a bread roll into the jar that collected tips from customers.

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

Ludwig bent over close to his face and shouted over the music, he was very enthusiastic in his remark as he said, "Man, what are you doing here?"

The Austrian smiled and closed his eyes as the tune carried on the notes and chorus with the familiar sound of:

_Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

The crowd started to sing the familiar lyrics of the song as well, even the German and the Frenchman sang along. They knew Roderich was going to go places if he let himself with this specific piece of music.

_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright_

As the night wore on people started to stumble out of the bar drunk from the drinks and the good time they shared with friends and strangers. Roderich was hunched over the piano tapping a pencil against the wooden frame, the manager walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're closing up, you should get home."

"I would like to start this here; I'll lock up when I leave."

"Very well." He smiled and placed the keys on the counter by the door as he left, Francis looked over and sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, mon ami! Good night!"

"Good night!" Roderich called and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "I want more words to this…" He groaned and looked over at the table that the elderly Chinese man sat in before, the day he created the tune.

He smiled sorrowfully as the man had never returned to the bar, but his Japanese partner had numerous times, he feared the man had died. He looked at the paper and wrote down the beginning to his lovely tune, the tune he was proud to call his own.

He read out loud the first two lines, _"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in…"_

* * *

**_A/N:_**The end. :) I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Surprisingly writing this let me forget about life for a while. *laughs* Music and writing has a similar effect I suppose. Anyway, please review and tell me you opinions on it.  
I own nothing of Hetalia or the song Piano Man they belong to their rightful owners! (Although I wish I did own it...XD That'd be pretty cool!XD)


End file.
